Look Alikes
by blackdragonflower
Summary: It all starts out like any normal day, or so the members of team 8 think! Shino comes along, his olive jacket, same as always. Then he starts doing some pretty crazy stuff. Stuff Shino would never do in a million years! Wtf is going on? [slight fluff H


**I don't own Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, or Hinata, or any of the other Aburames except Shina and her parents thank you.**

* * *

"Hey Shino! You finally got here bug freak!" The female impersonating our beloved bug smirked amused. She merely stood there eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes caught Shino's friend Hinata and she strolled over. A hand slipped from the olive coat and slapped Hinata's butt. She jumped five feet into the air surprised.

"S-S-Shino-kun! W-What was t-that for?!" Hinata was very red and Kiba watched openmouthed. 'Shino' merely cocked his head and shrugged. To both Kiba and 'Shino's' surprise Hinata backslapped him. The impersonator's kadaicha buzzed angrily, she merely switched tactics and used the kikai to pull Kiba close.

"DUDE! What the?!" Kiba wretched himself away.

"What?" 'Shino' asked eyebrows once more furrowed. However it all was ruined when the real Shino ran up. He groaned frowning behind his collar,

"Shina! I thought your family wasn't suppose to be here for another week!" Hinata and Kiba were confused as confused gets. Shino turned to his friends his eyebrows creased with worry, "What did she do?" Akamaru went up and sniffed Shino before running back to Kiba barking.

"Wha Akamaru? Oh, that's the real one…" Shina interrupted with a laugh. She pulled her hood down to reveal two poofy ponytails on top of her head.

"Hello cousin Shino. I did nothing 'much' to embarrass you… aren't you glad to see me?"

"Cousin?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. I'm Shino's older cousin," Shina grabbed her cousin and gave him a nuggie. "I thought I'd get him into a… little trouble." Shina whispered in the insect tongue what she had done. Shino's face (the little you could see) turned paler, he raised a hand to his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on.

"I'm so sorry for Shina's behavior…"

Kiba merely smiled. Walking over to Shina he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Me and you are going to get along." Shina pinched his side her arm around his waist.

"Really?"

"Yup. You're much cooler than bug freak over there." Shino merely stayed quiet his eyes were downcast.

"I thought we were here to train… not grind my person into the dirt," Shino muttered. The other two nodded getting into fighting stances. Shina strolled over to a tree and sat under it so she'd be out of the way.

She watched as her cousin fought, she was sad they were only staying such a short time. She would have to do something special for Shino. Later as the trio flopped down exhausted Shina walked over, "Hey… can I take you guys out for ramen? My treat."

"I'll go." Hinata smiled, "Arigato."

Kiba smiled jumping up, "YAHOO! I'm in!" Akamaru barked showing his enthusiasm. Shino did what he always did, he remained silent. Kiba excitedly ran to Ichiraku the others following. Hinata and Shina chitchatted giggling every once in awhile. Though he had been invited Shino did feel a little left out.

"Hey Shino…" Shino looked up, he could tell Shina was looking right at him. Hinata had run ahead giving the two privacy.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I've been embarrassing you all day."

"That's okay. Forgive and forget." Shina grabbed Shino around the neck and gave him another nuggie. Shino laughed trying to squirm away. His cousin held him fast and continued digging her knuckles into his fro.

"Love ya cuz!" She chuckled letting him go. Shino smiled underneath his collar as he flipped his hood up.

"Come on…" The two ran to catch up. They sat down next to each other on the stools. Once everyone had ordered they broke their chopsticks and dug in.

"Hey guys… I had a lot of fun today. I'll miss you guys when I leave tomorrow afternoon." Kiba groaned whining,

"AAAWWW!!! But you just got here!"

"What time are you leaving?"

"One."

"Okay." Hinata hugged Shina while Kiba afterwards tackle glomped her.

"Whoa! Down boy!" Shina giggled.

"Please! Don't leave me here with bug freak!"

"I'm right here…" Shino growled under his breath a little annoyed.  
Kiba smirked and hugged Shina tighter whining. Shina patted his head and pried herself away.

"I promise I'll come to visit k? Calm down." Kiba looked down at the floor pouting and still whining softly.

Shina's eyes watered behind her glasses as everyone gave last hugs and handshakes. Hinata and Kiba ran up panting. After giving their last hugs they smiled. "I'll miss you guys! You're the best." Shina took off her backpack and pulled out a package. She handed it to Hinata who opened it carefully. She received a small journal, when she opened it she saw multitudes of pressed flowers.

"Thank you Shina!" Shino smiled and leaned forward whispering into Hinata's ear,

"Shino likes you, ya know… He won't admit it but he really does. He's had a crush on you for like, ever." Hinata blushed and Shino furrowed his eyebrows wondering what was said. "And you…"  
Shina unclasped her collar and kissed Kiba fully on the lips much to the dissapointment of the Aburame parents. Shina laughed and patted his head. "Happy now? Be a good puppy dog boy….. Shino?"

Shino looked up his hands in his pockets. Shina hugged him tight, "Miss ya cuz take care. I left your present in your room." Shino held his cousin in a warm embrace.

"Yeah. I will. Love ya Shina take care." Shina smiled and pulled away running after her parents. As she ran she looked back waving. "Bye guys!"

Shino walked home with his father. His sandals kicked up the gravel with every step. He missed his cousin already. When he opened the door to his room he grinned widely. Sitting on his dresser was a clear bug box. Inside was a large beautiful black and green butterfly. When he opened the lid it fluttered around then landed softly on his outstretched hand. The butterfly crawled up his arm. Shino went to the window and opened it wide. The butterfly stretched its wings then fluttered off. Shino smiled he knew his cousin would come back, she always did.


End file.
